In the shadows
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Roy Mustang/OC. Roy no entendía como pero al parecer, podía salvarse de muchas cosas. Toda su vida transcurrida y apenas se enteraba que era la segunda ocasión en que enfrentaría sus temores aunque esta vez, con un peligro que no había llegado a apreciar del todo. Universo Brotherhood & First Line/ Yaoi
1. La Secretaria

**Cap. 1**

**Inefable.**

**Termino utilizado para algo que no se puede escribir.**

**Para ellos, era el termino de lo inexistente, de lo invisible, de lo indescriptible.**

**Eran nada, un vacío, apenas un susurro de aquello que les mantenía con vida; y aunque se suponían invisibles, lo cierto era, que todas las personas, podían verles incluso, saludarles por sus nombres incognitos, reconocían sus rostros e incluso, había quienes creían que esas personas, eran sus amigos de mas confianza. Pero un Inefable, no tiene amigos. No tiene vida. No tiene nada que lo ate a este mundo, fuera de su trabajo, su misión, el motivo de su existir. Simplemente, se dedica a ser una cascara vacia, sin emociones, sin deseos, sin miedo.**

**Y esto ultimo, era lo que los hacía tan utiles.**

**No tenían miedo.**

**La vida, no tenía un significado que les hiciera tener miedo de perderla; esencialmente, solo sería dormir interminablemente y nada mas; miedo a ser heridos? Una herida, siempre es curable y cuando no, es un recordatorio de la ineficiencia a la que el Inefable se vio sometido y al punto se convierte en el justo castigo por su falla y deja de ser un tal. Un Inefable JAMAS falla.**

**Aunque ser Inefable, tenía sus ventajas en el sentido estricto de que eran el rango mas alto, incluso, dejando por debajo ese rango politico tan visto en Amestris: a los Inefables se les consideraba el Fuhrer detrás del Fuhrer; este siempre tomaba a cuenta sus opiniones respecto a la politica militar del país e incluso, sabían que estos, al tiempo de ser sus guardaespaldas, no dudarian ni un segundo en acabar con su vida.**

**Por ello, King Bradley cada día, aumentaba su propio ejercicio de alerta, a sabiendas que las dos figuras que le protegían públicamente, podían dañar gravemente los planes que Father tuviese; sus Inefables conocían al dedillo el plan que se mantenía sobre las vidas de Amestris, pero a estos no les importaba; cumplir con su trabajo, era de lo único que sus mentes se ocupaban.**

**Los dos Inefables, que tenían por deber la protección misma del Fuhrer de Amestris no eran solamente eso; eran el Lider y el Sub Lider de ese equipo, los asesinos mas peligrosos y buscados por cada país con el que Amestris tuviese conflicto y los mas astutos; su peligrosidad radicaba en el justo hecho, de que no temían ser vistos a los lados de su Majestad y aun así, se las arreglaban para salir limpios de cualquier demanda o altercado en la que se tratase de involucrar a su inexistente equipo.**

**Después de todo, esa era la especialidad de un Inefable. Además de el hecho de que no pensasen en nada mas, que su deber.**

**O no?**

**Eso fue lo que hizo que King Bradley se extrañase, cuando el Lider de Inefables pidió permiso para tomar una misión oculta, teniendo como blanco al Coronel Roy Mustang; el unico ojo del Comandante en Jefe, repasó lentamente a la figura que se mostraba ante él. Sabía de antemano, que nadie sabría quien era, pero no por ello, dejaba de pensar que había algo extraño en todo aquello, después de todo, el joven nunca había demostrado nada menos que autentico honor al tener el trabajo que se le encomendaba dia tras día: la seguridad de la maxima autoridad de Amestris y su familia.**

**El homunculo entrelazo sus dedos, antes de dar un ultimo vistazo a la persona enfrente suyo.**

**-Puedo preguntar, porque de entre todo mi personal en Central, has pedido específicamente por el Coronel Mustang?**

**La figura de quien fuese el dueño literal de la vida de aquel hombre detrás del escritorio, no se inmuto en absoluto por la voz interrogatoria de su jefe y simplemente, respondió monocorde**

**-Es un asunto personal**

**El King Bradley comenzó a reir con voz potente**

**-Un Inefable con asuntos personales?**

**Aquello superaba todas sus expectativas de sorpresa, por parte de aquel joven asesino; no sabía que había hecho el pobre Mustang, para haberse convertido en un "asunto personal" de aquel hombre, mas sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que cuando un Inefable tomaba a una persona como asunto personal, esa persona dejaba de existir en ese mundo mas pronto de lo que el susodicho pudiese preveer para proteger su vida; y la clase de muerte que generalmente los Inefables otorgaban eran todo menos que indoloras. Se quedarían sin un sacrificio importante pero al menos, el Alquimista de Fuego dejaría de ser un latente dolor de cabeza para el Fuhrer.**

**-Haz lo que tengas que hacer muchacho- dijo al final el hombre- se que lo que sea que hagas, lo harás con discreción**

**Un sonido de firmes y un saludo militar fue todo lo que el King recibió, antes de que aquella figura desapareciese; el mayor se recargó comodamente en su silla, antes de ver en dirección del enorme ventanal detrás suyo, preguntandose que ocurriría a continuación; aquellos serían unos días muy interesantes.**

**…..**

**Una figura pequeña avanzaba torpemente entre varios escritorios, entregando papeles e informes a varios de los soldados que ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia en voltear para ver a quien cada día, desde hacia un tiempo, les ayudaba con los deberes sin una falta o error; uno de los Tenientes sonriendo divertido, atravesó perezosamente su pie en el camino del chico que después de una ultima entrega no se fijaba por donde iba, provocándole una fuerte caída seguida de una cascada de risas provenientes de todos los escritorios.**

**-Que torpe eres Orcband!- dijo aquel que le había metido el pie, mientras el aludido se ponía a gatas y sacudía un poco la cabeza; una mejilla comenzó a tomar un tenue tono rosado antes de que el joven al fin se enderezase, mientras se acomodaba un par de gruesas gafas sobre la nariz**

**-Fue una broma bastante graciosa, Lakistet, señor- dijo el joven sonriendo con pena pero sonriente antes de dirigirse a su propio y pequeño escritorio; se agacho para tomar una caja vacía y colocarla sobre el mueble y acto seguido comenzó a pasar carpetas y papeles dentro de esta, al igual que una pecerita en la cual había una pequeña tortuga de tierra, un par de cactus en flor y una balancita de cobre**

**Los demás soldados parpadearon asombrados de ver aquello ya que en todo el tiempo en que el Chico de las Telarañas como le llamaban, había estado con ellos, nunca había hecho nada que pudiera ser tomado para despedirle; Daniel Orcband, era un joven del tipo ñoño a quien todos tomaban por poquita cosa, muy delgado debajo de un uniforme militar una talla mas grande de la necesaria, con el cabello metido en el cuello de su chaleco azul a saber porque motivo, de color de su pelo y ojos de un castaño oscuro bastante común, blanco de piel y con una personalidad siempre dispuesta a ser la broma de cualquier soldado de cualquier rango. Pero en si era tranquilo y si no estaba haciendo trabajos ajenos, se quedaba en su escritorio dispuesto en la esquina mas oscura, simple y abandonada de todas las oficinas. De ahí que le apodaran El Chico de las Telarañas, pues tenían la impresión de que estas crecían a su alrededor por su tiempo inactivo.**

**-Cuando te despidieron?- preguntó una de las secretarias más cercanas, asomándose con curiosidad mientras el chico terminaba de empacar todo y con dificultades, cargaba la caja contra su pecho**

**-No me han despedido- dijo parpadeando, mientras sus gafas se torcían haciéndole parecer más raro- me ascendieron…**

**-Que!?- las voces incrédulas de sus compañeros no se dejaron esperar**

**-A que te ascendieron si se puede saber?- preguntó con burla uno de los comandantes cercanos, recargándose en una mano mientras miraba como el joven Orcband avanzaba a trompicones por el peso de sus cosas**

**-A Sargento ayudante del Coronel Mustang- dijo con la voz ahogada por el cartón de la caja, mientras con un pie buscaba el escalón que lo llevaría a las oficinas superiores**

**-Coronel Mustang?... el Alquimista de Fuego?- otro de los tenientes se tapo la boca, para no reír tan fuerte como sus compañeros**

**-Si, no es genial!?- dijo el de cabello negro subiendo lentamente- nos vemos pronto chicos!**

**-Hasta luego!- dijeron a unisono, antes de volver a reir mientras Lakistet se tallaba un ojo**

**-No se que haya hecho Mustang para merecer tal castigo, pero estoy ansioso de ver como su oficina se convierte en un desastre- se burló**

**No era novedad, que dentro de aquellas oficinas la gran mayoría de los soldados tuviese un cierto resentimiento con aquel Coronel, que hubiese subido de puesto tan rápido; incluso, había quienes consideraban que el titulo de "Heroe de Ishval" le quedaba demasiado grande, cuando les era mas que evidente que nunca había hecho nada meritorio para recibir sus títulos y puestos. La envidia corría por las oficinas como una plaga indetenible, pero para el envidiado todo pasaba sin pena ni gloria.**

**Y aun así, no había quien no pensase de vez en cuando, que alguien debía darle una buena lección de humildad al "famoso" Coronel.**

**Tal vez el Fuhrer, eso tenía en mente cuando mando bajo las ordenes del Alquimista al mas torpe e inútil de los soldados en la historia de la Milicia.**

**Roy Mustang escribía perezosamente sobre los documentos que tenía que revisar, corregir y firmar, sin muchos ánimos al respecto; aunque los momentos emocionantes y tensos en la milicia le levantaban el ánimo estos eran escasos cada vez mas, todo lo contrario de lo que hubiera pensado desde que investigase quienes eran los que estaban tras la corrupción del gobierno. No podía evitar pensar, que a diferencia de lo que las personas de la ciudad creían de aquel trabajo, era de todo menos glamoroso o excitante.**

**Hacía un rato que ya no practicaba su Alquimia y comenzaba a temer que de pronto, tuviese la necesidad de usarla y olvidase como se hacía; ridículo tal vez, pero no tenía en nada mas que pensar durante las horas de ocio.**

**Lo único que lo sacaba del pensamiento militar era tal vez el hecho de que cada dos noches, se la pasaba con Hughes, ya fuese en el bar de su madre o simplemente… bueno, detalles mas, detalles menos, el caso era que incluso aquellos momentos comenzaban a ser demasiado monótonos y el sentimiento que antes albergase, comenzara a convertirse en algo mas angustioso; no sabía como parar simplemente y a veces era mayor su temor a quedarse solo. **

**Lo había perdonado.**

**No sabía como ni porque, ni siquiera sabía con ciencia cierta porque continuaba con este, después de haberlo traicionado de la peor manera con una mujer, pero le había perdonado y seguían como si nada hubiese pasado; aunque no negaba que varias noches, de repente se daba cuenta de que era frustrante.**

**Pero trabajo en el trabajo y relaciones fuera de este. Independientemente de lo que pasase o no, tenía que centrarse en la misión que se había autoimpuesto de llegar a la cima a como diera lugar.**

**Un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, mientras su grupo de soldados lo miraban en espera de una palabra de su superior; Jean Havoc se recargó en una mano, mirando con interes hacia la puerta, mientras Hawkeye reprimia una leve sonrisa al notar que su superior se había quedado dormido en sus pensamientos durante unos cuantos segundos; al fin, el Coronel se enderezo y acomodó el saco (después de todo, no sabía si el que iba a entrar sería un superior o algo parecido)**

**-Adelante**

**Lo primero en notar, fue la enorme caja tambaleante que se había introducido por aquella puerta; Breda y Havoc intercambiaron miradas divertidas, mientras el alquimista de las llamas parpadeaba confundido ante aquello; al fin, logró distinguir un par de piernas delgadas debajo de todo aquello, pero eran tan delgadas que temió quien quiera que estuviese cargando aquello, fuese a romperse.**

**-Farman, ayude al pobre hombre- dijo al fin el de cabello negro mientras el Teniente segundo se levantaba y sin dificultades levantaba aquel objeto, dejando ver al fin al delgado muchacho que se recargó en una rodilla para tomar aire rapidamente; Roy no pudo evitar una mueca de desconcierto antes de recordar que por ordenes del Fuhrer, ahora tendría que tener un "secretario" literalmente.**

**El hombre y su teniente se dirigieron una mirada desconfiada, temían sin malos motivos que el Jefe les había impuesto aquello como un modo de vigilancia por sus actividades; pero esa cosa? Era demasiado… infantil, como para ser una amenaza. No se desconfiaban pero tenían la ligera impresión de que no podía ser lo que el Fuhrer les mandaria.**

**Al fin el chiquillo se enderezo y con una sonrisa luminosa miro a Farman**

**-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo el chico poniendo una mano en la frente- Teniente Segundo Farman, señor, se lo agradezco**

**-Nada que agradecer- dijo lentamente el peli blanco, mirando un segundo al coronel y luego llevó la caja a un escritorio vacio del lado izquierdo desde la vista del Coronel y la coloco sobre la mesa; el chiquillo de gafas, se las re acomodó sobre la nariz y miró a Roy Mustang que parpadeó un poco por el recién llegado**

**Todo en su aspecto denotaba debilidad. Aunque sabía que no debía dejarse guiar por el aspecto (Fuery era pequeño, pero lo compensaba con su genio en las comunicaciones y FullMetal era enano pero lo compensaba todo también con su genio para la alquimia y la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo), todo indicaba en el nuevo que cualquier airecillo podía llevarselo arrastrando muy lejos; pero fuera de eso, la impresión que le impactaba eran los ojos.**

**Bien se decía que lo primero en que se fija una persona es en los ojos, y aunque las enormes gafas dejaban mucho que imaginar, podía notarse claramente en las orbes castañas un enorme brillo de inocencia y alegría que el reconocía como perdidas en casi todos los trabajadores militares: las tragedias eran comunes y aquello que ese chiquillo portaba todos los demás ya lo habían olvidado.**

**A saber bajo que alas aquel mocoso había logrado ser un militar.**

**Y algo más.**

**Había un algo más. No lo detectaba a simple vista, pero ese brillo tal vez decía mas cosas que las que realmente se dejaban ver. Tal vez no debía tomarlo tan a la ligera.**

**-Bienvenido a mi equipo de trabajo, señor…- comenzó Roy, buscando entre sus papeles el formulario que le hubiesen llevado anterior a la llegada de su nuevo asistente**

**-Orcband- dijo rapidamente el recién llegado- Daniel Orcband**

**-Sargento Orcband… en fin, sientase comodo en su escritorio y espero que me ayude a que nuestro trabajo se agilice… aunque debe de saber, yo ya tengo a mi propia asistente- con la mano señaló a Riza Hawkeye que no le quitaba la vista de encima; el aludido parpadeó confundido mirando a Hawkeye antes de sonreirle enormemente y encaminarse a su escritorio**

**-Lo se señor, pero quiero que sepa que es todo un honor para mi trabajar con todos, me han hablado tanto de ustedes…- el chiquillo hablaba rapidamente y casi sin tomar aire haciendo que los hombres de Mustang tuviesen que esforzarse por no reir; sobre todo porque al llegar casi a su destino, el chico se había tropezado con su propio pie cayendo detrás de su mesa con un sonoro ruido**

**Todos cerraron los ojos por el impacto mientras el alquimista de fuego se pasaba una mano por el rostro con desesperación.**

**Aquello no auguraba en absoluto, nada bueno.**

**…**

**TBC**


	2. Llaves

**Cap. 2**

**Se suponía que los Inefables no tenían familia. Era parte de aquello que les impedía atarse a cualquier cosa. Sin familia, no habia motivos para dudar al momento de poner en practica su trabajo; no había impedimentos, no habia sentimiento.**

**La familia se consideraba una debilidad. Y el que un Inefable, despertase de su letargo y decidiese por su cuenta crear una familia aun con el precio que se cargaba, se consideraba poco menos que un mito; pero existía la posibilidad. Remota, pero ahí se encontraba.**

**Una figura se encontraba recargada y con los brazos en jarras contra una pared sombreada en el exterior del edificio de Central, justamente en la ventana que daba directa a la enorme oficina del Coronel Mustang; apenas una pequeña repisilla a modo de adorno exterior era lo que le daba soporte para encontrarse en ese sitio, pero fuera de ello, no se sostenía con nada. Un ojo celeste miraba con hastio el paisaje soleado que se dejaba ver alrededor de ese sitio, los patios laterales, los parques de entrenamiento… un poco mas alla dos hileras de soldados corrían al mando de su jefe, seguramente francotiradores que aunque su habilidad era por su vista el resto de su cuerpo tambien se preparaba a cualquier necesidad; rechistó, aquellos novatos no durarian siquiera unos minutos en el trabajo que él tenía.**

**Una nota de orgullo por ello se dejo ver en la comisura de la boca, donde un amago de sonrisa nació; un automovil en la calle que rodeaba el edificio iluminó con el reflejo de sus vidrios un segundo donde se encontraba aquella persona, dejandosele ver. Pero nadie se fijaría en esa zona ni en ese hombre en especial. Era bastante alto y el cabello blanco y desordenado caía en su espalda en leves picos; uno de sus ojos se encontraba cerrado, mas no por gusto. El bendito responsable de ello, de haber perdido una parte indispensable de su fuerza le había dicho en aquella ocasión lo patetico que era por un leve error de calculo. En ese entonces, para él, Hikari Okada, el hecho de tener como jefe a un chiquillo de apenas 9 años le era impensable y dañaba su orgullo. Por ello, comenzó a cometer leves errores, que no fatales, si los suficientes como para molestar al niño; poco se hubiese esperado terminar mutilado de uno de sus miembros junto a la frase "Un Inefable no comete errores. No se deja ganar por un sentimiento tan ridiculo como el orgullo o el resentimiento. Si quieres morir, dilo y con gusto me ahorrare una molestia".**

**Y ese chiquillo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. **

**Y su mejor amigo, ahora, caía victima de su propia frase al haberse dejado llevar por un sentimiento que se había prohibido terminantemente una vez ambos hubiesen huido de ese… lugar.**

**No sabía si burlarse o llorar exasperado. Desde aquel día, se había tomado como misión personal cuidar a su Lider de Inefables lo necesitase o no pero como demonios se suponía, iba a cuidarlo cuando el muy tarado se estaba poniendo directamente en la linea de tiro nuevamente?; el albino se paso una mano por el rostro negando firmemente con la cabeza, mientras al fin el reflejo de aquel coche dejaba de iluminarlo y tanto él como su traje negro volvían a fusionarse con la sombra.**

**La mirada celeste de nuevo se introdujo en la oficina del alquimista, maldiciendo una y otra vez a su compañero antes de sentir como el corazón le rebotaba; uno de los soldados de Mustang habia aparecido de pronto frente a la ventana. Ya lo había visto un par de veces antes: era el Teniente Havoc, francotirador, no muy bueno, 28 años, nacido granjero e ido a la milicia en busca de una mejor vida; sus ojos de un celeste un poco mas oscuros que los de él mismo parecían no buscar nada, simplemente, se habia detenido a pensar. El Inefable rodó los ojos, preguntandose como una persona podía quedarse con la mirada perdida asi sin mas y luego, él mismo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado observando al otro hombre.**

**No era la primera vez que lo veía pero siempre había diferencias entre lo que uno conocía y lo que la realidad mostraba dos veces, verdad?**

**Creía recordar que no le iba bien con las mujeres. Sonrió divertido, tal vez, no le iba bien con las chicas porque no estaba destinado a una, al igual que… "esa" persona. Podía ser, no?. Rió entre dientes, antes de abrir mucho su ojos y darse una leve palmada en la frente. Tenía que recordarlo, era un Inefable y si seguía así terminaría tan perdido como su compañero y después se estaría recriminando el cuántas veces se podía ser tan estúpido como para caer dos ocasiones a causa de la misma piedra; y entonces pasó. Sin aviso, el teniente Havoc abrió las ventanas de par en par casi golpeando al desprevenido Inefable, que agitó los brazos de forma ridícula para luego caer entre las ramas del árbol cerca del muro.**

**El Teniente parpadeó al escuchar las ramas y volteó al árbol, solo para ver algunos pajaros salir volando; bufó y sacó un cigarrillo, encendiendolo con flojera sin darse cuenta de que en el suelo del césped, dos pisos abajo un hombre se quedaba estatico, torcido casi de cabeza y preguntandose como diantres había ocurrido un accidente tan estúpido.**

**Dentro de la oficina de Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc miraba hacia la parte de abajo buscando que había sido aquel ruido y en el escritorio nuevo, Daniel Orcband se ponía las puntas de dos dedos en el rostro, negando suavemente; desde un inicio, al peliplata le había parecido no solo una mala idea sino una idea PESIMA todo aquel asunto y ahora se dedicaba a vigilarlo muy de cerca. Y no solo lo estaba vigilando, sino que de nuevo estaba errando en lo que él sabia, debia hacer correctamente; casi se había dejado descubrir por el teniente y entonces? Que hubiera hecho o que explicación hubiera podido dar para haber estado pajareando del otro lado de la ventana en una posición precaria?**

**Al fin se quitó los dedos del rostro, para ver apenas al Coronel sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el periódico mas sin embargo, no del todo; podía distinguir como su mirada se perdía cada ciertos momentos, meditando. Y era entonces, cuando sus dedos aferraban con un poco mas de fuerza la pluma con la que hacía su trabajo y recordaba porque ahora, se encontraba donde se encontraba; desde aquel día en que por primera vez viese al Coronel Roy Mustang y hubiese averiguado todo sobre él. Ese momento en que notase como aquel hombre se comportaba de una manera completamente diferente a la que él esperaba… o creía saber…**

**-Señor Orcband, estoy seguro de que también desea leer mi diario pero por lo pronto su trabajo le espera enfrente suyo…**

**La voz de Roy, terminó por sacar de los pensamientos al chico que parpadeó un segundo, lo suficiente para re ordenar su mente y recordarle que tenía una misión que cumplir y entonces, sonrió enormemente cerrando los ojos**

**-Si, si, disculpeme Coronel Mustang, señor, me quede mirando una esquelita muy interesante sobre los ultimos ascensos, pensando que tal vez me hubieran puesto pero no jajaja, es verdad, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, le pido mil perdones no volvere a importunarlo**

**De nuevo, el tono de voz chillon y las articulaciones de palabras veloces habían dejado atonito al susodicho alquimista, mientras internamente el joven reia enternecido; no podía evitar esa sensación calida y simpatica, cuando Roy Mustang ponía expresión de desconcierto. Le daba un aire mas joven que seguramente había perdido en medio de la guerra años antes; de nuevo, fijó la vista en los papeles que tenía delante y se dispuso a corregirlos pacientemente, sabiendo que probablemente encontraría una tonelada de fallas.**

**Y sin embargo…**

**Se talló los ojos con incredulidad para después colocarse aquellos papeles cerca de los ojos. No, no estaba equivocado. Aquellos informes de corrección solo necesitaban un acomodo porque en todo lo demás eran impecables; abrió y cerró la boca muy levemente provocando las risas de los oficiales a su lado pero simplemente, les ignoró por completo. En verdad, que clase de soldado era ese bajo el cuál ahora estaba?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La noche llego pronto, después de un día aburrido y largo en el que la única novedad, había sido el hecho de la eterna visita de Maes Hughes terminando para gran alegría del nuevo, en una espectacular amenaza por parte del Coronel de quemar los trabajos de su visitante, para que tuviese que trabajar horas extras y no pudiese ver a su familia; al fin, todos los soldados ya se habían retirado dejando al nuevo solo y en completo poder de aquella oficina, después de todo, les había dicho que el se encargaría de cerrar.**

**Al fin.**

**Roy Mustang se encaminaba hacia su casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos tratando de no pensar demasiado; todavía no podía ver a Hughes sin pensar en lo que él creía que podía haber sido para después, recriminarse por ser tan estúpido. Él no podía darle a Hughes todo lo que Gracia si. No podía darle una familia. No podía hacer público aquello sin afectar directamente a uno de los dos. No podía hacer muchas cosas.**

**Y todo era su culpa.**

**Debió haber pensado mas claro, Hughes lo había hecho y no era la culpa de este haberle roto el corazón al Alquimista de Fuego; este solo, se había encargado de apartarlo con todo aquello. Al menos, podía continuar existiendo, estando a su lado cuando lo necesitase; ese era un pensamiento levemente consolador. Al fin llegó a su casa y comenzó a rebuscar la llave de esta, para poder tomar una larga ducha y sin cenar aquella noche, se dejaría caer en la cama y podría dormir. Dormir, era el único escape del que disponía para dejar de pensar; incluso las pesadillas de Ishval, eran un consuelo, pues dejaba de concentrarse en lo patetico de su vida.**

**Golpeó la frente contra la puerta, emitiendo un gruñido. Se había dejado las llaves en la oficina. Y tendría que regresar. Fabuloso.**

**Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de regreso a las oficinas de Central, a paso mas apretado; realmente necesitaba esa siesta nocturna y estaba desesperado por hacer aquel camino lo mas rapido que pudiese.**

**Una vez enfrente de la puerta de su oficina, se quedó quieto, tan solo observandola; el borde de esta, estaba iluminada y eso solo podía significar, que o alguien se encontraba en el interior de su oficina o al nuevo se le había olvidado apagar las luces y ponerle llave a la puerta. Frunció los ojos molesto… mañana tendría que regañar a alguien por ese descuido; tomó la perilla con fuerza y terminó de abrir la puerta, para descubrir la espalda de un soldado que se recargaba en la ventana abierta, mirando el exterior tranquilamente. El corazón del alquimista comenzó a palpitar rapido, signo de la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr; un extraño en su oficina no era común y menos, que hubiese entrado tan campante. Sus ojos se movieron velozmente por los escritorios, pensando en todos los papeles que el intruso pudiese haberse llevado y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a avanzar muy lentamente, mientras se rebuscaba en un bolsillo uno de sus guantes de ignición.**

**-No se moleste Coronel, no soy un peligro- dijo la voz del sujeto en la ventana, dejando al aludido estatico mientras la otra figura, continuaba dandole la espalda tranquilamente sin inmutarse; Roy agudizó mas la mirada, mientras trataba de darse una apariencia peligrosa, era verdad, no detectaba peligro en la otra persona pero eso no explicaba que hacia ahí**

**-Quien eres y que haces aquí?- preguntó conciso. El otro, simplemente rio levemente antes de girar un poco el rostro, observando al recién llegado**

**Algo en su rostro le resultaba familiar a Mustang. La forma del rostro tal vez, pero al mismo tiempo no recordaba haber visto a ese sujeto antes en ningun momento: cabello negro brillante, largo y amarrado en una coleta alta, delgado pero gracias al uniforme militar negro ceñido, podía distinguir que tenía condición a pesar de ser un poco mas bajito que él mismo; y los ojos verdes y brillantes, le observaban con diversión mientras repasaban su figura. Un leve escalofrío recorrió al Coronel al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba observando el otro chico y no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar aquello; apretó un poco los dedos por el borde de su guante alquimico y una nueva risa brotó del "enemigo"**

**-De verdad Mustang, relajate… no te estoy haciendo nada, solo me aseguro de que no tengas nada escondido que puedas usar en mi contra- dijo con una sonrisa mas liviana, solo logrando mosquear al alquimista de fuego**

**-No has respondido a mi pregunta y me temo, que a estas horas no soy muy paciente… sobre todo, con los ladrones- dijo firme el otro, mientras el del traje negro, parpadeó confundido y se giraba para recargar la parte baja de la espalda contra la ventana**

**-Ladron!... oh no mi querido Coronel, no soy ningún ladron, puedo asegurarte que no he tomado nada de esta oficina- aclaró el chico moviendo sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos, como si saludara con los dedos extendidos; Roy apretó un poco mas su agarre mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque y el joven enfrente suyo, soltó un globito blanco de resignación- solo quise venir a apreciar el exterior, realmente tienes un paisaje muy bello de Central de noche desde aquí- completó el intruso, sonriendo suavemente mientras miraba por sobre su hombro las luces de la ciudad alrededor; por obvios motivos, Roy Mustang no se iba a tragar una excusa tan patetica**

**-Así que me dirás que te has metido en mi oficina por algo como eso?- dijo irritado- solo para apreciar la vista desde mi ventana?**

**El otro volvió a reir ladeando la cabeza, mirando con interés al Coronel. Este realmente estaba mosqueado pero aun asi, no se atrevía a atacar porque no sabía exactamente, como podía responder su rival; mentalmente, el chico sonrió: ese hombre enfrente suyo era mas especial de lo que este mismo podía reconocer… podía saberlo, tan solo de observarlo y las ganas de hacer aquello que tenía pensado desde un inicio, aumentaron enormemente. Entonces, cerró los ojos sonriendo un poco inocente**

**-Quiere venir a comprobarlo por su cuenta?- dijo este, haciendo un movimiento de mano para invitarle a acercarse a la ventana; el hombre enfrente suyo se tensó, haciendo reir de nuevo al visitante- No, supongo que no. Y a que se debe su visita nocturna Coronel Mustang?- preguntó el chico mirandolo con interés, mientras el aludido, al fin se soltaba el guante dandose cuenta de que no pasaría nada por el momento… pero no por ello, dejo de apretar la punta de sus dedos, en caso de necesitar defenderse**

**-Olvide algo en la oficina- dijo con calma- mis llaves**

**-Oh!- el de coleta miró sobre el escritorio del Coronel y al fin, tomó lo que Roy habia olvidado y metio un dedo en la argolla del llavero- son estas?**

**-Si… te importaría?- dijo aun molesto el de fuego extendiendo la mano libre- hagamos esto sencillo, dejate arrestar y nos evitaremos una pelea innecesaria**

**El mas joven se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos encantado**

**-No lo creo**

**En un segundo, el intruso desapareció ante la mirada incredula del soldado para luego aparecer enfrente de este; una de las manos del joven se habia metido entre la que estaba preparada para el ataque, tomandola entre sus dedos y la otra, había tomado por la barbilla al alquimista. El único otro enemigo que recordaba, lo había dejado congelado durante un ataque había sido Scar, pero en este ataque no sentía agresión en absoluto; los ojos de ambos se encontraron fijos el uno en el otro, antes de que el chico se levantara un poco de puntitas y besara su frente. Lentamente, se separo de este sin dejar de verlo y le soltó, caminando hacia la puerta abierta dejando aun en estado de shock a Roy que siguió con la mirada al intruso; este se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta, con una mano en el pomo.**

**-Por cierto Roy… tu oficina estaba cerrada con llave; pero sabes? Soy muy bueno para entrar en lugares cerrados**

**-Quien eres?- repitió el de cabello corto, un poco mareado por todo aquello**

**-Un sueño Roy- respondió el intruso girando un poco la cabeza, sonriendole con cariño- solo un sueño muy extraño**

**Al fin, el chico desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras el Alquimista de Fuego, se veía la mano donde tenía el guante de ignición; las llaves de su casa, descansaban ahí.**

**…**


	3. Salida a comer

**Cap. 3**

**Un Inefable no debe dejarse ver a menos que asi este planificado; en caso de ser descubierto, debe matar a ese alguien por guardar la seguridad y el secretismo del grupo y sus miembros.**

**Y el Lider había metido la pata.**

**Se había quedado dormido, mirando a través de la ventana del tercer piso pensando en como acercarse al Coronel, como hablar con él, como hacer que le permitiese conocerle de la forma tradicional sin levantar sospechas de nada; las luces doradas y blancas que danzaban a traves de todas las construcciones un poco mas debajo de su nivel lo habían hipnotizado y pensó que graciosamente, esa misma luz era la que buscaba desesperadamente en los ojos del otro hombre: esa luz que sentía le había sido arrebatada y el buscaba la manera, de hacerla regresar.**

**El afecto que le hubiese tomado al Alquimista de Fuego no había mermado con el tiempo, todo lo contrario, cada dia que lo conocía y convivía con este lo atrapaba mas y mas, y el sentimiento que albergaba por este, crecía con cada minuto; lo impensable para un Inefable, se había arraigado en este, aparentemente sin ganas de soltar sus crueles raices en ningún momento, dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón y el alma en caso de sufrir algun daño. Y bien se temía, ese daño no sería en nada parecido a las heridas a las que estaba acostumbrado en su trabajo; cerró los ojos un segundo, dormitando, mientras repasaba como había llegado a ese momento.**

**Después de todo… era la segunda ocasión en que conocía a alguien como él… pero se había jurado no volver a caer en algo como aquello.**

**Y ahora, estaba rompiendo con un juramento auto impuesto aquel día en que lo hubiese perdido todo…**

**…**

**-Si se da cuenta, el sistema de seguridad es mucho mas complejo que el anterior pero servirá para mantenerlo seguro ante cualquier ataque a traición que pudiese ocurrir…**

**-Eso esta bien, pero me temo que todavía no han diseñado un sistema lo suficientemente bueno para dejar obsoleto a mi propia guardia- el Fuhrer interrumpió al Comandante de Sistemas que tartamudeó un poco, mientras el lider de aquel país hacia un movimiento de mano languido, señalando a los dos hombres que le acompañaban por detrás: un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y alborotado que mascaba la punta de un palillo largo con aburrición y uno mas joven, bajito y delgado, de inexpresivos ojos verdes que simplemente, hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, pero fuera de eso nada.**

**El soldado que trataba de impresionar al Fuhrer, parpadeó al ver a lo que se refería este y puso una expresión incredula**

**-Deja todo su cuidado a estas dos personas?- dijo lentamente- son humanos como cualquiera, tal vez sean mas fuertes pero no creo que sean mejores que un sistema electrico**

**-Eso es porque usted todavía no se ha convertido en una victima de ellos- dijo riendo con ganas el Fuhrer, dejando a ese hombre resignado, después de todo, era el presidente del pais y no habia muchas opciones para discutirle; continuaron caminando mientras Hikari hacia una mueca y gruñia con un leve "meh"**

**-Esto es aburrido, no creo que nos necesite cada que salga paseando por ahí- gruñó cerrando su unico ojo con hastio mientras su compañero continuaba a su lado**

**-Es nuestro trabajo, no sabemos en que momento los traidores puedan planear un ataque- respondió sin emocion mientras el mayor bufaba**

**-Oh vamos, bien sabemos cada paso que estan dando esos, es ridiculo que siquiera lo pienses cuando alguna vez fuimos parte de algo similar… podrá ser todo lo diferente que quieras este lugar pero para la lógica, es casi lo mismo- el mas alto se metio las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia un lado- además, recuerdas la ultima vez que el Fuhrer se escapó para visitar al enano de acero?**

**El mas bajito no hizo ningun gesto pero sus ojos mostraron molestia**

**-Nuestro trabajo es cuidar de él, lo minimo que podríamos pedir de su parte es cooperación- respondió. Era verdad, el Fuhrer era el primero en ponerse en riesgo, olvidando que para algo tenía un equipo de seguridad; pero era su trabajo sin importar que tan descuidado o malefico fuera su jefe. Entonces, su compañero le dio un leve codazo**

**-Je… hablando de traidores, mira a quien tenemos alla arriba- Hikari sonrió divertido- se que no quieres ni conocerlo, que según tu estas mas allá de cualquier cosa trivial, pero si recuerdas su nombre: Roy Mustang**

**El de la coleta frunció los ojos. Roy Mustang. Había leido su archivo sin foto y era lo que ellos creían, el cabecilla del movimiento de traidores para derrocar al Fuhrer; volteó hacia el corredor del piso superior, donde le habia indicado su compañero.**

**Y después de eso no supo nada mas.**

**Tenía en mente la figura de un recuerdo que deseaba fuese borroso y cada vez menos claro, pero entonces… cuando enfocó bien hacia donde le era indicado…**

**Era todo lo contrario que podía haber imaginado; era joven, nada mal parecido e irradiaba una energía que no recordaba haber detectado en ningún otra persona, amigo o enemigo que hubiese conocido antes. Y sus ojos. Nunca había visto una mirada como aquella. Reflejaban la misma energía que el resto de su cuerpo, decisión, determinación… algo parecido a la inocencia pero todo, empañado por una capa de dolor y frustración; de no ser por lo último, estaba seguro que esos ojos brillarian como los de nadie mas.**

**Alcanzaba a escuchar su voz. Su voz. Suave y firme, con los matices de quien ha pasado por mucho pero que aun conserva una ultima esperanza; era lo suficientemente grave como para tener babeando a todas las secretarias de las plantas pero al mismo tiempo, con el tono exacto para haberle hecho perder a si mismo, el control del resto de sus extremidades. Y estupidamente, pensó para si mismo, lo haría suyo. Ese hombre, se convertiría en su pareja, de una forma u otra. Se había prendido de él.**

**Qué importaba un estúpido juramento pasado o que una persona idéntica a él le hubiese pateado el corazón para luego pisotearlo y hacerlo añicos?**

**Lo proximo que supo, fue que estaba soñando con cartoons. O al menos, las estrellas que vio alrededor de sus ojos, se parecían bastante a las de las caricaturas infantiles.**

**Algunas voces a su alrededor sonaron preocupadas y se preguntó como rayos era que le estaban hablando, después de todo, el no permitía que nadie le dirigiese la palabra; entonces, percibió que el mundo se sentía muy extraño, como si tuviese una presión en la espalda y la gravedad hubiese jugado a voltearse a ninguna parte en especifico. Alguien lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacudió, haciendole percibir que de nuevo el peso estaba sobre sus pies; parpadeó varias veces, antes de percibir un quemante dolor en todo el rostro, en especial en la nariz que parecía haberse roto… alguien lo había golpeado!?**

**-Demonios niño, que te paso!?- la voz de Hikari al inicio opaca comenzaba a ser mas clara con cada segundo que pasaba- estas bien?**

**Al fi, su cerebro comenzó el lento reinicio, haciendole darse cuenta que había estado tendido en el suelo y su compañero lo agitaba para tratar de regresarlo a la realidad**

**-Que… sucedió?- preguntó aun batallando para retomar su modo neutro gracias a las incesantes estrellitas voladoras**

**-Lo mismo te pregunto yo- gruñó el albino- dimos la vuelta en el pasillo pero por algun motivo, tu fuiste a darle un beso al muro de enfrente y romperte la nariz**

**Entonces si se habia roto la nariz! El Inefable mas joven levantó una mano y en medio de un crujido, se la acomodo haciendo que su compañero hiciese una mueca de asco**

**-Que paso?**

**-No lo se- contestó sinceramente el de la coleta, antes de que su compañero parpadease con los ojos abiertos con los brazos cruzados y se voltease al pasillo superior y luego, volviera ver al joven y de nuevo, al otro piso**

**-Mustang?... te has partido la cara por Mustang?... no me dirás que otra vez vas a comenzar con estas estupideces…**

**-Claro que no, no seas ridiculo- respondió raudo el mas joven, comenzando a caminar rapidamente mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo colocaba en la nariz para detener el sangrado; su compañero solo se quedo estatico un segundo, antes de seguirlo y comenzar a reir a carcajadas**

**-Te has pirrado por Mustang!- exclamó con voz mas fuerte el otro riendo con ganas antes de que el mas joven se detuviese y le tomase el brazo con fuerza- auuu! Vale, vale…- el albino se sobó el brazo mientras el mas joven se ruborizaba, pero era difícil de averiguar si era por la vergüenza de haber chocado contra el muro, por la nariz rota o por haber sido descubierto- jajajaja no puedo creerlo… Mustang, entre todo el equipo de Central, tenías que elegir a un traidor y encima, a Mustang, jajajajaja… cuantas veces piensas tropezarte antes de abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que no estamos hechos para esto?**

**El mas joven lo miró de reojo molesto antes de volver su mirada al frente y sonreir muy apenas; comenzaba a maquinar un plan.**

**….**

**Se había quedado dormido. Y entonces fue cuando lo percibió. Esa energía, esa aura que reconocería donde fuese y que lo atraía como un imán; abrio los ojos alerta, se había distraido demasiado y ahora era muy tarde como para desaparecer o huir. Así que sencillamente se recargó en una mano y miró fijamente de nuevo las luces de Central mientras los pasos que se habían detenido en la puerta, volvían a sonar revelando que el Alquimista de Fuego, el responsable de su accidente aquel día había entrado en la habitación, descubriendole.**

**Podía cometer mas errores?**

**Seguro que si.**

**-DANIEL!**

**El grito del Coronel Mustang se dejó escuchar por todo el cuartel, haciendo preguntarse a mas de uno que habría pasado para poner al hombre de mal humor; hasta la Teniente Hawkeye habia cerrado un ojo al notar el evidente mal genio que se traia ese día su jefe.**

**-Ay…- el aludido hizo una mueca de dolor mientras imitaba a la Teniente, pero un piso mas abajo donde terminaba de repartir los informes terminados del Coronel; varios de los soldados comenzaron a reir, observando al niño de las telarañas suspirar y encaminarse al piso superior. No era que no se lo esperase, pero ese grito presagiaba un fuerte regaño. Al fin, abrió lentamente la puerta abrazando con un brazo contra su pecho un par de carpetas y se asomó levemente; los ojos de los demás compañeros estaban plantados en él y podía notar sus sonrisas divertidas por aquel asunto.- se le ofrece algo Coronel?**

**-Pasa- dijo el Coronel con una expresión de lo mas molesta y el chico de ojos castaños suspiró resignado a que ese no sería su dia; entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y avanzó hasta quedar frente al escritorio de su superior que se recargo en sus manos entrelazadas- anoche no cerraste bien la oficina- el joven tragó, aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y podía notar que estaba furioso- alguien se introdujo y no estamos seguros de si se ha llevado algo o revisado cualquier cosa… fue un descuido grave**

**Los ojos del Coronel se clavaron en los del mas joven unos segundos; estos se observaban apenados y al mismo tiempo, algo le decia que quería repelar pero se estaba aguantando. Al final, Daniel suspiró y asintió una vez**

**-No volverá a ocurrir Coronel**

**Roy suspiró un poco antes de recargarse en el respaldo de su sillón. A decir verdad, sabía que no estaba molesto tanto por ese descuido, después de todo, se suponía que las oficinas debían de estar vigiladas todo el tiempo; se estaba desquitando con el chico por lo sucedido con el intruso el dia anterior y mas que nada, por no haberse podido mover y atraparlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se reclamaba a si mismo por haber sido tan descuidado y no encontraba con que sacar a relucir su frustración; el chico no tenía la culpa. Al fin, cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba; el chico nuevo se giró para dirigirse a su escritorio y al fin Roy hablo:**

**-No se preocupe Sargento… a cualquiera le puede suceder**

**El aludido se detuvo el segundo suficiente para voltear sobre su hombro y sonreirle suavemente**

**-Gracias**

**Mustang se quedó helado, mirando al chico que al fin se sentó en su lugar para comenzar a trabajar; ese gesto y esa forma de mirarlo, por un momento, temió estar alucinando que el intruso de la noche anterior era el mismo niño torpe que acababa de tirar una parte de sus papeles por descuido. Debía de ser parte de sus alucinaciones, que últimamente eran mas pesadas y frecuentes.**

**Durante la hora de la comida Roy sacó de un cajón una cajita con unos aguados trozos de carne; hizo una leve mueca, su trabajo le dificultaba mucho cocinar (además de que no tenía mucha habilidad en ello) y ya comenzaba a caerle pesada la comida de la cafetería. Sacó de la cajita un tenedor y comenzó a mover la comida fastidiado, mientras se recargaba en una mano; la verdad, era que tampoco tenia mucho apetito.**

**-Me honraria acompañandome a comer?**

**El alquimista parpadeó un segundo y levantó la vista, para toparse con el chico de ojos castaños, sonriendole con los ojos cerrados; aquella era una situación extraña, ni siquiera sus hombres se dirigían a el tan livianamente a pesar de tener tanto tiempo juntos. Pero este niño se le había acercado como si nada; la timidez que había demostrado los días anteriores, parecía haberse ido de paseo. No debía de negar que le había sorprendido oirlo cuando había creído que todos se habían marchado.**

**-Traje mis propios alimentos sargento- dijo el Coronel, antes de darse cuenta de lo patetico que debía lucir su almuerzo como para que lo invitaran a comer- no se preocupe**

**-En realidad, si me preocupa, he estado observandolo en estos dias y me temo señor, que debe de comer algo mas saludable que restos de carne antigua… y mas, porque me temo que he visto que un pedazo esta tratando de huir de su plato- señaló en un tono medio serio, medio bromista el nuevo señalando su plato**

**El aludido se ruborizó sonoramente. Aquello iba mas alla de lo que podía considerar que alguien le señalase, en especial una persona que ni siquiera lo conocía o con la que tenía confianza; cerró los ojos con molestia.**

**-Sargento, no se que este pasando por su cabeza pero…**

**Parpadeó confundido, al ver que el chico ya no se encontraba ahí, sino en la puerta de la oficina sosteniendo esta con una mano y en la otra el saco de salir que tenía Roy en el perchero; misteriosamente, su plato de alimentos había desaparecido y no pudo menos que quedarse con la boca levemente abierta por tal atrevimiento**

**-No se preocupe, yo pago- sonrió divertido el chico ante el anonadado alquimista**

**Pero… sin saber porque, Roy se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta tomando su saco y colocandoselo, sin dejar de ver al chico; se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con él y aparte de la molestia, lo intrigaba. Ambos salieron del edificio, Roy caminando mas que nada por inercia que por otra cosa mientras el otro chico tomaba un porte mas relajado y recto, muy diferente de su torpe agachar con el que estaba acostumbrado a observarlo.**

**-No cree que la ciudad se ve muy tranquila para lo que realmente es?- inició la conversación el chico de ojos castaños, sin mirar al hombre a su lado; este, aun sin entender muy bien porque permitia aquello, se encogió de hombros**

**-A la mayoría de los militares no les gusta decir las cosas como verdaderamente son… eso permitiría el panico entre las masas y no le conviene en este momento al gobierno que se caiga en eso- dijo el alquimista, resignandose a aquella conversación**

**-Como el asunto de Scar?**

**Roy lo miró de reojo un segundo**

**-Si… como ese asunto…**

**-No tiene miedo?... podrían atacarlo en cualquier momento…**

**-Jmm- Roy levantó la mirada un poco- me tiene sin cuidado, la proxima vez que nos veamos la situación será diferente**

**-Esta seguro?... tengo entendido que el clima de ese día le afectó bastante en su alquimia**

**El chiquillo lo miraba divertido y de nuevo el rojo tiñó las mejillas del alquimista**

**-Eso solo fue un desafortunado... además, no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti!- exclamó alterado**

**Daniel comenzó a reir mientras movia las manos abiertas enfrente suyo**

**-Esta bien, esta bien, no tiene porque enfadarse- aseguro mientras Roy lo miraba de nuevo con seriedad; ese gesto al mover las manos, era identico al del intruso de la otra noche. Pero no, no podían ser el mismo, el visitante nocturno tenía los ojos verdes y el chico enfrente suyo castaños, además por lo que le parecía, Daniel tenía el cabello corto y remetido en el uniforme, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello largo y negro.**

**Suspiró al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba siendo víctima de sus paranoias y negando con la cabeza, continuó caminando**

**-Le molesta si lo llamo de tu?**

**De nuevo aquel chico lo sacaba de concentración; como le pedía esas cosas así sin mas!? Lo miró atonito unos segundos, antes de fruncir el cejo**

**-Sargento, no se que confianzas se este tomando pero no nos conocemos ni siquiera lo suficiente para que trata de sobrepasarse, tecnicamente usted me es desconocido**

**-Tiene razón- dijo rapidamente el chico, antes de darle la mano al hombre enfrente suyo y estrecharsela suavemente- hola. Se que no nos conocemos pero me pareces una persona bastante interesante y de lo mas agradable con el tiempo que te he estado escuchando; me llamo Daniel pero tu puedes llamarme Danny- ladeó la cabeza suavemente sin dejar de sonreir, mientras el Coronel lo miraba evaluadoramente**

**-Sargento, en el trabajo...**

**-No estamos en el trabajo, estamos en la calle para ir a comer- dijo rapidamente el mas joven, mirandole con suavidad; Roy comenzó a reir divertido, ese chiquillo realmente era una sorpresa cada momento y en fin, no era su costumbre pero su vida era demasiado complicada como para mantenerla siempre a raya**

**-Roy Mustang... Alquimista Estatal del elemento Fuego y Coronel de las oficinas donde trabajas- sonrió medio de lado, apretando la mano del chico- puedes llamarme Roy... solamente cuando estemos fuera del trabajo y si no hay nadie conocido cerca**

**La advertencia era obvia, ya que si le daba libertades luego podía perder el respeto que se había estado forjando durante años; porque permitía aquello? No estaba seguro. El chico asintió complacido antes de continuar la caminata al lado del hombre de ojos oscuros, que parecía mas relajado y animado que muchas otras veces; Danny sonrió, eso era justamente lo que buscaba desde un inicio.**

**Al fin llegaron a un pequeño restaurant bastante a cubierto por la sombra de varios arboles; era un sitio fresco y vacio, donde generalmente solo iban las personas que querían un poco de tranquilidad y obviamente, un sitio que los militares evitaban por considerarlo aburrido. Para Roy, que generalmente se la pasaba metido en el bar-burdel de su madre, aquello era un leve respiro.**

**La comida fue de lo mas amena y relajada, el chiquillo enfrente suyo realmente sabía mantenerle una conversación interesante y mas de una ocasión se atrapó riendo por un comentario ligero del chico; de poco en poco, con esos modos y en cuestion de minutos se estaba ganando la confianza del alquimista de fuego. Solo faltaba una ultima prueba. Roy entrelazo sus dedos mientras apoyaba los labios en sus manos y lo observó con interés.**

**-Sabes Danny...- dijo lentamente, usando el diminutivo que se le habia permitido- ultimamente hay muchos rumores... esos que dicen que el gobierno esta tomando un mal camino y que alguien debería hacer algo para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas...**

**El chico de cabello castaño escuchaba lentamente mientras masticaba sus alimentos**

**-Lastima que sean solo rumores, esto de estar en guerra con todos solamente porque si, es algo cansino por no decir que afecta a los pobres hombres que creen que estan dando su vida y las de sus familias por su pais cuando realmente, no tendrían que hacerlo**

**Roy parpadeó unos segundos complacido por aquello; aparentemente, podría engancharlo**

**-Sabes quien inicio esos rumores?- dijo lentamente, sabiendo que un mal paso podría arruinarlo todo- quizas, podríamos descubrir porque es que los ha estado propagando... quiza haya alguien...**

**-No soy tonto Roy, puedo ver la lealtad que tienen tus hombres para contigo y para ser un novato, has escalado bastante rapido los rangos- dijo el chico repentinamente serio, pausando el movimiento de sus manos sobre el plato sin expresión; el alquimista de fuego se puso helado durante un segundo y en lo que planeaba una rapida salida de aquel atolladero, el chico habló de nuevo- no son rumores- levantó la mirada, clavandola en los ojos del otro hombre- cuenta conmigo**

**-Que...?- el de cabello negro parpadeó unos segundos, observando al otro chico que ahora parecía ser uno muy distinto; el brillo en sus ojos era mas vivaz y mas decidido de lo que habia captado en ninguno de esos días y el chico, sonrió de nuevo**

**-Mi lealtad será para contigo, te seguiré hasta el infierno de ser necesario- aseguró el chico enderezanose y cruzando una pierna- solo te pido que no te tomes mis palabras a la ligera, te demostraré a cualquier precio que puedes confiar en mi...**

**Roy Mustang sonrió suavemente, mas aliviado; no confiaba en el chico al 100%, todavía estaba la posibilidad de una traición pero algo le decía que ese no era el caso**

**-No es necesario que hagas nada... todavía- aseguró el Coronel antes de ponerse en pie- bueno Danny, hay trabajo por hacer**

**Ambos se pusieron de pie y tal como se habia prometido, el chico de ojos castaños pagó los alimentos; ambos se dirigieron en silencio de regreso al trabajo pero por algun motivo, ese silencio no era incomodo en absoluto, al contrario, lo sentían como un momento relajado entre ellos, que tal parecía habian descubierto una nueva amistad: rapida, sin miramientos, pero amistad al fin.**

**El mas joven se retraso un poco ya que tenía que preguntar algo a uno de los guardias de entrada y Roy se adelanto, sonriendo suavemente; había un algo en ese chico que le recordaba un sentimiento que tenía algunos años de no sentir. Le estaba agradando y no era cualquier cosa, era su primer salida con él y había sido suficiente para sentirse atraido de alguna manera por este; y no estaba muy seguro de querer apartar ese sentimiento, era calido y le confortaba después de mucho tiempo.**

**Se había enamorado? Asi nada mas, sin conocerlo bien, tan solo por una salida? Se rio de si mismo pasandose una mano por el rostro. Eso era estupido, para enamorarse, tenían que conocerse muy bien dos personas y además, no podía asegurar que el chico lo viese solo como un amigo, su jefe y no que fuera gay. Se sintió ridiculo discutiendo eso mentalmente y entonces, algo le impidió pasar; cuando se dió cuenta de lo que era por primera vez, sintió ganas de largarse tan rapido como pudiese.**

**-Yo, Roy!- Maes Hughes habia apoyado la mano en una pared, dejando su brazo interrumpiendo el camino del pelinegro que gruñó molesto**

**-Que quieres?- dijo secamente- voy a llegar tarde a la oficina, me atrase bastante comiendo esta vez**

**-No te vi en el comedor y de hecho, fui a buscarte y no estabas- el tono alegre del otro hombre dejaba entrever, que no estaba muy feliz con no haberlo encontrado; Roy suspiró, a veces olvidaba lo posesivo que era ese hombre con lo que consideraba suyo aun a pesar de ya tener a su mujer**

**-Fue porque obviamente Sali a comer- gruñó Roy- ahora me dejaras pasar?**

**-Solo asi?- dijo sorprendido el de gafas, antes de acercarse suavemente al rostro de Roy- me sorprendió que no me buscaras esta vez...**

**-Maes...- suspiró pesadamente el alquimista, retrocediendo- deberiamos detenernos, no esta bien lo que le haces a Gracia...**

**El otro lo miró con sorpresa**

**-Desde cuando te ha importado eso?- dijo serio**

**-Desde ahora, ya tengo rato pensandolo y... me cambiaste por ella!- dijo apretando los puños- teniamos algo, me hiciste un juramento y de todas formas...- cerró los ojos, el dolor y la frustración comenzaron a acumularse como si se tratara de una presa a punto de reventar**

**-Vamos Roy, tu sabes muy bien porque lo hice- dijo mas despacio el otro hombre tomando un brazo del alquimista y acercandose**

**Roy estaba harto de si mismo; aquello iba a acabar con su vida, porque mientras el otro hombre lo besaba se sentia la criatura mas miserable de todo el mundo. Y lo peor, era que lo aceptaba. Unos pasos hicieron que al fin, Hughes lo soltase y cuando se dió cuenta, alguien estaba parado al lado de Roy con una mano en su espalda, como si le estuvieran confortando; el alquimista giró el rostro un poco para ver al chico de las telarañas, parado a su lado, mirando fieramente a Hughes que apenas retrocedió un poco. Al fin, pudo distinguir porque esos ojos se le hacían tan familiares y era porque se parecían a los propios: eran los ojos de un asesino y uno, que al parecer dirigia todo su odio al hombre de gafas**

**-Todo bien Coronel?- preguntó suavemente sin dejar de ver a Maes Hughes- de nuevo el Teniente lo esta deteniendo de llegar a su oficina?**

**…**

**TBC**


	4. Borrachera

**Cap. 4**

**Roy trataba de concentrarse en sus papeles pero le gustase o no a cada momento observaba de reojo al chico de las gafas, que parecía haberse concentrado como nunca en su trabajo, sin apenas parpadear; el coronel suspiró un poco, mientras se apoyaba en una mano mirando a un lado con distracción, sintiendose un poco mal por la situación que se habia presentado momentos antes en el pasillo**

**Maes Hughes y Daniel Orcband se observaban el uno al otro, fijamente como si se midiesen en caso de tener que enfrentarse; durante algunos momentos, el alquimista de fuego temió que fuesen a pelear pero la mano en su espalda, no se movió en ningun momento y en cierta forma aquello le confortó. Al final, su amigo se habia girado sin mas y se habia retirado, dejandolos solos en aquel sitio; desde ese momento, ni el chico ni el habian hablado en absoluto, se habian dirigido en completo silencio a la oficina y de ahí a sus lugares. Los ojos del hombre de nuevo, rodaron un momento para buscar los del otro chico pero este continuaba serio y fijo en lo que tenía delante, demasiado atendido como para observarle en algun momento.**

**-Coronel, necesito que me firme esta concesión- Hawkeye se habia acercado con algunos formularios pero el hombre no parecía atenderla- señor?**

**El aludido parpadeó un momento, recuperandose de su embotamiento y notó que su nuevo secretario lo miraba con un brillo suspicaz en los ojos; tratando de disimular, suspiró como lo haria si no hubiese nadie ahí y extendió una mano para recibir los papeles que le ponia la rubia.**

**-Seguro que se encuentra bien?- dijo esta algo preocupada mientras el de cabello negro se enderezaba con una expresión totalmente seria**

**-Por supuesto que si… es solo que pensaba… que deberiamos mejorar la seguridad de la oficina…**

**-Supongo- dijo la mujer aun con sus dudas mientras el hombre comenzaba a revisar aquello que le entregaba**

**Por su lado el mas joven, habia notado desde momentos antes que el Coronel no le quitaba la vista de encima y esto comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso; y si lo habia descubierto al final de cuentas? No, eso era imposible, no habia manera de que pudiese identificarlo a través de su disfraz.**

**Se apoyo en una mano y golpeteó con la punta del lapiz la forma que tenía delante, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora; el primer acercamiento fue bastante bueno pero… después del asunto de Maes Hughes… ya no estaba muy seguro de si aquello habia sido una buena movida.**

**…..**

**Aquella noche, una sombra saltaba de techo en techo siguiendo la figura de cierto Coronel que habia salido un poco mas tarde y no tomaba la dirección normal hacia su casa. Curioso. Los ojos del chico avanzaban al mismo ritmo de movimiento del cuerpo del otro, para no perderle en ningun momento; comenzaba a adquirir esa costumbre, de empezar a seguirlo, verlo y asegurarse de que llegase a su casa sano y salvo. Seguramente lo haria, era un gran alquimista y un excelente militar pero de todas formas… no se sentía tranquilo si no lo veía en persona.**

**Pero no solamente su rumbo era diferente… en si, tenía algo diferente. El chico frunció los ojos al notar una presencia mas adelante; levantó la cabeza un poco mas y en efecto, en una esquina una figura se encontraba recargada en el borde de un muro, con los brazos cruzados y sin moverse.**

**-Yo, Roy!**

**El aludido se tensó un momento pero no dejó de caminar hasta llegar a donde el otro hombre le aguardaba**

**-Que haces aquí?**

**-Vamos… es Jueves!- exclamó el hombre abriendo ambos brazos. Luego, observó con incredulidad al de ojos rasgados que levantaba una ceja- Jueves!- exclamó de nuevo con mas fuerza**

**Roy bufó**

**-Y que tiene que sea Jueves? Es un dia de la semana, vaya cosa…**

**El de gafas lo miró con exceptisismo**

**-Roy, venimos saliendo cada Jueves desde hace años a tomar con tu madre…- dijo el hombre fingiendo resentimiento; el otro abrió un poco los ojos, antes de soltar un quejido y pasarse una mano por el rostro**

**-He estado algo cansado, lo olvide- se disculpó**

**Al otro se le iluminó repentinamente el rostro**

**-Pues para eso me tienes a mi, para recordatelo siempre!- dijo antes de pararse al lado del alquimista y pasarle un brazo por los hombros- asi que andando!**

**-No es necesario que me abraces- gruñó el de cabello negro pero Maes Hughes se hizo el desentendido**

**Al chico encima de los edificios le recorrió un escalofrío al ver la forma tan confiada en que el mas alto se pegaba al otro hombre; no entendía exactamente porque pero verlo avanzarlo de aquella manera simplemente, le parecia intolerable. Lo mas probable era que fuesen celos… pero habia un algo en sus actitudes que le daba muy mala espina.**

**-Haro! Chico Enamorado!**

**-Imbecil!- exclamó el de la coleta estirando hacia el piso al albino, que puso expresión desconcentrada al sentirse pecho tierra**

**-Hey, relajate niño, estamos lo suficientemente lejos y lo suficientemente en alto como para que no nos vean- dijo apoyandose en una palma de la mano y le miró con molestia**

**El otro tan solo se asomó un poco por sobre el borde del edificio, antes de enderezarse**

**-Que no puedan vernos no significa que no puedan oirnos, es una de las reglas basicas de…**

**-Si, si, ya se, ya se…- gruñó el albino recargandose igual en el borde del edificio- y… cuando piensas declarartele?**

**El mas joven le miro sorprendido mientras un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas**

**-No es una chica Hikari!- le reprochó el otro antes de voltear a otro lado; el hombre comenzo a reir- además… juré que nunca más…**

**-Era broma niño, ya relajate- dijo moviendo una mano antes de ver como el mas bajito se enderezaba para seguirlos- entonces, les seguirás toda la noche?- el de cabello negro empezo a correr de nuevo por los techos de los edificios y el otro le siguió**

**-Algo me dice… que esos dos… no deben de estar solos…-explicaba mientras continuaban, antes de detenerse en un edificio que fungía como el bar de Madame Christmas**

**El de pelo blanco miró un segundo al de la coleta y luego, al edificio**

**-Bah… lo tuyo son celos, amiguito- dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia; el otro se ruborizó violentamente mientras se enderezaba**

**-No estoy celoso!**

**-Vale, no lo estas, es solo que no te gusta ver a Mustang con alguien mas- terminó sencillamente antes de meterse las manos a los bolsillos- ni al primero ni a ninguno al parecer… posesivo**

**El chico de ojos verdes lo miró con molestia de reojo**

**-En fin, ya me voy. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes como silbarme- dijo el de un solo ojo mientras el otro asentia**

**-Claro Hikari… pero no te necesitare**

**Su compañero bufó hastiado antes de desaparecerse en apenas un segundo**

**…**

**Algunas horas mas tarde, Roy salía de lo de su madre sin estar seguro de si se encontraba ingresando en alguna habitación o estaba dirigiendose a la calle; se talló los ojos con pesadez mientras el mundo se ladeaba y por poco no daba al piso**

**-Hey Roy!... hoy te pasaste un poquito, no crees?**

**-Hmm…- el alquimista de fuego apenas y miró a su amigo mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura para sostenerlo; tembló un poco al sentir que sus piernas no podían mas- no… tenia sed…**

**-Si, pero el alcohol no es agua- dijo riendose el de gafas**

**Avanzaron algunos minutos, Hughes sosteniendo al otro que parecía quedarse dormido de repente, sin saber muy bien que estaba sucediendo; de repente, el mas alto se detuvo, haciendo parpadear a su amigo, tratando de ver: aquella parte de la calle estaba muy oscura.**

**Sin decir nada, el otro hombre volteó al alquimista que se bamboleo un poco, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio; antes de que pudiese preguntar que estaba ocurriendo, el otro ya se encontraba besandole con desesperación y fuerza. Roy no estaba en condiciones para negarse y tan solo, correspondía sin estar muy seguro de porque realmente; simplemente lo hacia, porque sentia que era lo que el otro esperaba.**

**Con un sopor muy pesado, su mente le indicó que aquel hombre que le besaba de aquella forma, estaba casado y él debía de detenerlo.**

**-No… tu…- trató de decir pero el otro, le apretó un poco mas contra él para evitar que se moviese**

**Eso ya no le estaba gustando. De nuevo trató de hacer fuerzas en vano.**

**-Basta Hughes… ya estuvo bueno- dijo logrando separarse un poco pero las manos del otro hombre parecían no querer dejar de moverse**

**-Te extrañaba sabes?- dijo el Teniente mientras su amigo continuaba tratando de zafarse pero el alcohol definitivamente habia hecho mella en él**

**Ya no podía pelear mas. No porque no quisiese si no porque no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Lo unico que podia saber era que caería con aquel hombre aquella noche y lo unico que le consolaba era que al menos, no lo recordaría al dia siguiente; o al menos rogaba no recordar nada.**

**De pronto, Maes Hughes abrió mucho los ojos y soltó al Coronel que cayo al suelo con la ropa algo desarreglada; en un instante, el de gafas habia sacado una de sus cuchillas pero algo frio pareció acariciarle el rostro. Al segundo siguiente, el dolor apareció mientras el crujido de algo en el muro donde antes estuviese Roy, le hizo observar de reojo que ahora en este se encontraba clavada una daga mucho mas grande y larga que la suya; la sangre comenzó a correr por su mejilla mientras el crujido de unos pasos le hizo prepararse aun mas.**

**-Quien eres?- dijo con voz gruesa y peligrosa el hombre**

**-Eso a usted no le importa Teniente- dijo una voz suave y firme al mismo tiempo mientras de entre la oscuridad un par de ojos verdes se dejaban ver**

**El soldado agudizó la mirada mientras la forma del joven de traje negro y coleta se dejaba ver caminando hacia ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos; no parecía peligroso pero Maes Hughes ya sabia por experiencia que mientras menos apariencia dieran, mas mortales eran generalmente.**

**-Quien eres!?- repitió con la voz mas alta mientras la figura no dejaba de caminar hasta que literalmente y sin saber exactamente porque, hizo que el mas alto retrocediese**

**El joven enfrente suyo no parecia temerle ni un poco y su avance era con la suficiente confianza como para indicarle que si se enfrentaban, ya estaba segura la victoria de este; al fin el joven se detuvo y una pequeña gota de sudor frio cayo por la sien del hombre.**

**El joven inefable miraba evaluadoramente a Maes Hughes, decidiendo que hacer con el. Cuando habia seguido a Roy, no esperaba haber acertado con sus sospechas; se sentia aliviado de haberlo hecho al final. Se inclinó al lado del Coronel y el otro hombre se tensó; tal parecía que pensaba que iba a atacar al alquimista que yacia en el suelo, semi inconsciente. En un instante, el mas alto se habia lanzado a atacarlo; pero desde su posición en el suelo, el mas joven no hizo apenas el esfuerzo suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio al otro y meter la daga mas pequeña entre sus dedos y torcer los del otro, causandole mucho dolor.**

**Maes Huges cayo un poco mas adelante, aferrandose la mano y mirando con autentico odio al joven que se enderezo, sosteniendo con un brazo a Roy por la cintura, mientras hacia que este le pasase un brazo por los hombros, tomandole la mano del otro lado**

**-No estorbe Teniente- dijo secamente- la proxima vez, no me lo pensare e ire a por su bella familia- dijo toscamente mientras el otro abría los ojos desmesuradamente- verdad que eso le tiene mas valor?**

**El chico terminó con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba entre las sombras con el otro hombre**

**….**

**-Le hiciste daño?**

**La voz del de ojos negros hizo ponerse nervioso al joven que le llevaba despacio a su casa; realmente no se habia esperado que Roy Mustang en ese estado, hubiese captado algo de lo ocurrido**

**-Solo esta un poco torcido- dijo tratando de tapar la realidad un poco- pero estará bien… en realidad el que me preocupa en estos momentos es otro- añadió mientras trataba de que cada paso del otro hombre fuese mas firme**

**-Estoy bien- dijo con pesadez el otro, aun trastabillando con cada paso- no tenias porque intervenir… quien no te dice que estabamos haciendolo de mutuo acuerdo?**

**El chico sonrió con gracia**

**-No pareces ser el tipo de persona que se deje tocar de esa forma en medio de la calle- dijo solamente haciendo que el otro lo mirase algo serio de reojo- además, tratabas de alejarlo, que seria todo lo contrario a desearlo… quieres que prosiga?- dijo divertido mientras el otro hombre gruñía**

**-Suficiente, gracias- dijo escuetamente, soltando una pequeña risa del chico de la coleta- no eres… el mismo sujeto de la otra noche?- dijo de repente frunciendo el cejo**

**El de ojos verdes le miró un segundo sin dejar de sonreir**

**-Puede ser- respondió con un tono misterioso- te lo dire si me explicas como es que terminaste asi de borracho**

**-No me iba a emborrachar- dijo irritado el hombre mientras el mas joven le miraba con curiosidad**

**-Bueno… si no era asi, como es que terminaste de esta manera?- preguntó **

**-No lo se- respondió un poco mas molesto el alquimista- te lo acabo de decir**

**-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo con suavidad el otro, sonriendole**

**Un rato después, se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Roy Mustang; el inefable miró la propiedad con curiosidad, aunque ya habia visto esa casa antes en sus vigilancias nunca habia estado tan cerca. El Coronel sacó torpemente de su bolsillo una llave y con dificultades, trataba de meterla en la cerradura**

**-Deja… ya lo hago yo- dijo con suavidad el de la coleta, ganandose una mirada seca del otro, después de su veintiavo intento de insertar la llavecita en su cerradura, fallando y haciendole tremendos arañazos a la puerta; con lentitud tomó la llave de sus manos, sintiendose observado por el otro hombre y abrió la puerta- listo**

**El de cabello corto se introdujo sin ceremonias a la casa, mientras el chico detrás suyo entraba despacio por detrás; la casa no estaba arreglada con puntillismo, era mas bien sencilla, con su pequeña sala de un sillon doble y uno sencillo, una pequeña radio enfrente de estos, la mesa inmediatamente detrás de los sillones y la división con ventana sin vidrio que dejaba ver una cocina pequeña.**

**Las escaleras al segundo piso estaban inmediatamente del lado izquierdo de la sala y antes de estas, una mesita simple con su telefono.**

**Un sonido de golpe sacó de sus pensamientos al chico, que pudo ver al Coronel semi tirado en el piso sin moverse**

**-Esta bien?- preguntó rapidamente tomandolo de los hombros**

**Este tan solo movió una mano, dejandole ver al otro que de un momento a otro caería dormido; el chico suspiró pesadamente mirando alrededor. Bueno! Alguien tendría que hacerlo, no?**

**Lentamente, comenzó a llevar al hombre al segundo piso, deteniendose de vez en cuando para retomar las fuerzas y al fin llegó al segundo piso; inmediatamente, estaba el pasillo de este y la primera habitación para su fortuna, era la del Coronel. Esta era igual de sencilla que el resto de la casa, tratandose tan solo de una cama grande, y dos mesitas de noche a los lados, sobre una de las cuales se encontraba otro telefono. **

**En silencio, dejó al hombre sobre la cama y lo observó unos segundos; la ropa que tenia estaba bastante sucia debido a su sentón en el suelo de la calle y de pronto, se atrapó mirando alrededor a la desesperada. Ahora que iba a hacer?**

**Lentamente, como si la verdad le hubiese caido de repente, comenzó a desnudar al hombre enfrente suyo; este tan solo le miraba sin emocion, tal vez con una pizca de curiosidad pero no se quejó en nada cuando el chico le dejó tan solo en boxers. Sin fijarse en mas, el de la coleta retiro las cobijas y metió al de ojos rasgados debajo y le cubrió.**

**-Bueno Coronel… ya va siendo hora de que se duerma- dijo sonriendo con diversión- mañana le espera un dia largo, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza- bromeo sonriendo con animos**

**De primeras Roy Mustang no respondió, tan solo le miraba; y cuando el chico se enderezó para apagar la luz, escuchó su voz**

**-Eres curioso**

**-Perdon?- el chico detuvo su mano y le miró con extrañeza; Roy continuaba mirandole**

**-Eres curioso- repitió. **

**El chico de ojos verdes le miró y levantó una ceja sin saber muy bien que decir**

**-Okay, soy curioso… y porque lo soy?- preguntó despacio**

**El hombre continuaba mirandole despacio, como pensando en su respuesta**

**-Cualquiera pensaria que podrías aprovecharte de mi en mi estado- dijo después de unos momentos- no puedo defenderme y estoy en mi cama. Eres curioso- terminó**

**El chico parpadeó un poco aun al lado de aquel hombre antes de reir un poco**

**-Bueno… en primer lugar, no quiero aprovecharme de ti- dijo- en segundas no sabria como hacerlo. Ni siquiera he besado a nadie en mi vida, asi que…- se encogió de hombros y Roy frunció el cejo**

**-Eso es verdad?**

**-El que?**

**-No has besado a nadie?- el tono del Coronel era de honesta curiosidad y el chico tan solo se encogió de hombros- cualquiera pensaria que a tu edad, ya lo habrias hecho… y no creo que nunca hayas pasado por algo parecido…**

**-Bueno… no todos tenemos esa suerte supongo- dijo sencillamente- al menos si voy a besar a alguien, tendría que ser tan lindo como tu- terminó sonriendo animado mientras el otro hombre le miraba aun sin expresión**

**-Como te llamas?- preguntó de pronto; el chico le miro con seriedad, apagando su risa- creo que me lo debes…**

**-Setsuna- dijo lentamente sin saber muy bien porque le respondía, rompiendo una de las principales reglas de los Inefables- Setsuna Farfarelli**

**-Setsuna, hmmm- repitió el hombre lentamente**

**Se quedo mirando el techo un segundo**

**-Eres… raro- dijo**

**Antes de que nada mas pudiese pasar, antes de que siquiera el chico hubiese podido reaccionar debidamente, el de cabello negro se habia enderezado y le habia besado suavemente; un brillo de sorpresa apareció en el rostro del chico, antes de que se relajase y lo devolviese igual de suave. Tenia un curioso sabor a coñac, bastante impregnado debido al grado de embriaguez en que se encontraba el alquimista pero no habia reaccionado a su sentido primordial, de que aquello no lo hacia conscientemente.**

**Al fin, el Coronel se separó del chico, dejando que este se quedase embotado sin poder reaccionar y le miró evaluativo**

**-Eres… raro- repitió- pero un raro agradable al fin y al cabo- terminó**

**Y sin mas, recostó la cabeza de lado y en un suspiro cayo en el sueño; el chico de la coleta continuó pasmado unos momentos mas, antes de responder.**

**-Gracias… supongo- dijo**

**Miró la figura dormida del Coronel unos momentos, antes de sonreir tontamente como nunca; y sin mas, extendió una mano hacia atrás y apagó la luz de la habitación. **

**Lo ultimo fue que el chico se recostó semi sentado al lado del alquimista y se durmió a su lado, con esa misma sonrisa en el rostro.**

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Arriesgando

**Cap. 5**

**Ni siquiera se fijó. No estaba en condiciones de prestar atención a nada y el mareo era demasiado como para no atenderlo; con un ruido sordo cayó de la cama y se apresuro a gatas hacia el baño, donde se aferró con fuerza a la taza para dejarle a esta un muy buen motivo para odiarlo.**

**Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza debido a los espasmos producidos al devolver todo lo tomado la noche anterior; trato de respirar alejando el rostro de la taza, la luz del sol en su rostro le habia dado un dolor de cabeza intenso y el hecho de enderezarse a buscar las pastillas para el dolor, solo habian provocado que el mundo girase y su estomago tuviese la ridicula idea de recordarle parte de lo acontecido el dia antes.**

**En aquellos momentos, era un asco.**

**-Toma… pasatelas despacio y trata de mantener el estomago firme para que hagan efecto…**

**Una mano le habia hecho los humedos cabellos hacia atrás, antes de apoyarse en su espalda mientras con la otra le depositaban suavemente un par de pildoritas blancas en su mano; apenas hecho esto, el sonido de un cristal deslizandose le indicó que alguien habia depositado un vaso a su lado y ahora lo levantaba, para ayudarlo a llevarselo a los labios.**

**Hizo una leve mueca al sentir el sabor amargo de sus propios fluidos estomacales regresando por donde habian salido, pero por la presión que sentía la persona a su lado no iba a dejarle escupir nada. Apretó los ojos un momento, antes de que ese "alguien" le quitase el cristal de las manos y lo colocase en el pequeño lavabo al lado de la taza.**

**-Realmente tuviste una noche muy dura…**

**Esa voz. Esa voz comenzaba a ser reconocible cada vez mas y aun con un matiz mas suave, estaba seguro; muy despacio abrió los ojos y los fijó en quien estaba a su lado y los abrió un poco mas: en una rodilla, pasandole una mano por la espalda se encontraba el chico de los ojos verdes, observandole con preocupación. Pero esta vez era diferente. Las ropas con las que le habia visto, eran negras mas sin embargo el pantalón que traía puesto en aquellos momentos era el azul de la milicia regular. No llevaba puesto el chaleco, así que le era difícil saber que rango portaba pero algo muy en el fondo, le indicaba que ya lo sabía.**

**Roy continuó observandole mientras el chico se enderezaba y estiraba la manija para que se vaciara el contenido del retrete; luego, se sacudió un poco las rodilleras y observó al Coronel que no apartaba sus ojos de él.**

**-Sabe? Tal vez no debería ir a trabajar hoy Coronel…- dijo inseguro el chico, antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie; este continuaba sin decir nada y se dejó llevar a la habitación donde el de cabello negro lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Acto seguido, se movilizó rapidamente a la ventana para correr las cortinas y dejar la habitación muy apenas iluminada.**

**-Tengo que ir… aun hay muchas cosas por hacer- dijo en un tono serio que solo acrecentó la preocupación del otro chico… acaso recordaba lo de la noche anterior?- que hara usted?**

**-Bueno… vaya usted o no, tengo que entregar los informes de las ultimas expediciones a segundo piso, así que estoy forzado a ir- suspiró resignado mientras el Coronel entrecerraba aun mas los ojos y el otro levantaba un chaleco puesto en la perilla de la puerta y comenzaba a colocarselo en silencio.**

**El alquimista de fuego terminó de cerrar los ojos con molestia. Después de todo, habia estado bien no confiar al 100% en él. Como habia sido tan estupido en no darse cuenta antes?**

**-Quien eres en realidad?- dijo en un tono de voz bastante seco**

**El chico recién terminado de vestir se observó un segundo en el enorme espejo colocado en el armario, antes de girarse un poco hacia el de cabello corto que a la sombra se veía bastante peligroso; sonrió con suavidad, después de descubierto no podía esperar menos que lo odiase por aquello.**

**-Setsuna Farfarelli- repitió su respuesta de la noche anterior, entendiendo que le debía todas las respuestas que pudiese al menos; el alquimista rechistó un poco mientras levantaba las piernas en la cama y apoyaba un brazo en una rodilla**

**-Y Daniel Orcband?**

**El ojiverde suspiró despacio. **

**-Es… mi identidad fuera de las sombras- dijo despacio, tratando de explicar aquello que se suponía no debía explicar… pero bueno, ya habia roto las reglas mas importantes de su grupo, que mas daban unas cuantas mas?- en cierta forma, es esa persona que realmente me gustaría ser- dijo mientras se levantaba la coleta para después, meterla por completo por la espalda del traje; después de un bolsillo, sacó una cajita con un par de lentillas castañas**

**-Inefable…- dijo despacio Roy- se supone que no existen…**

**El chico se tensó un poco ante las palabras de aquel hombre, pero terminó de colocarse aquello que le daba el color diferente a sus ojos**

**-Sombras, Fantasmas… Mitos… puedes llamarnos como quieras, pero como ves, existimos**

**Apenas habia terminado de hablar y se sorprendió. Se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que el otro hombre se había repuesto de la cruda, se habia lanzado a por el y ahora le sostenía del cuello de la camiseta debajo del saco contra la pared; por la fiereza del brillo en sus ojos, podía deducir que lo habia herido mucho… lo cual, era lo último que deseaba.**

**-Quien te mando asesinarme!?- preguntó con la voz bastante alta. El de la coleta se preocupo, muchos de los vecinos eran soldados y si escuchaban al Coronel gritar…- estabas espiando para descubrir… lo que…- Roy se dio cuenta de que aquel jovencito era un peligro para sus planes… le habia dicho demasiado**

**-No voy a decirle nada a nadie!- exclamó el chico sosteniendo la muñeca del otro, pero sin apretarle- y no voy a matarte Roy! Eso es lo ultimo que haría aún si me lo ordenaran!**

**-Entonces, porque te has metido conmigo?- preguntó aun sin soltarle. No se fiaba mas un pelo de él**

**Los ojos del otro destellearon aun por debajo de aquellas lentillas mientras le respondía en voz mas tranquila**

**-Porque yo quería estar contigo**

**La simpleza de aquellas palabras y la suavidad con la que salieron, relajaron un poco el agarre del Coronel a lo que el otro suspiró despacio**

**-Explicate- ordenó aun con firmeza pero ya sin apretar; el chico tomó un poco mas las manos del alquimista, para soltarlas de su agarre y las bajo despacio**

**-Solo… quería estar contigo. Me agradas Roy, muchisimo mas de lo que piensas… tanto así, que me auto-transferí para poder estar a tu lado… y de verdad, no iba a traicionarte, te iba a apoyar en lo que estas planeando… aun lo haré pero creo… que ya no podré hacerlo como quería- dijo despacio- si te permití verme en este momento, de esta manera fue porque te hice la promesa de que podrías confiar en mi y creí que lo conveniente era que si ibas a confiar en mi entonces tenía que demostrarte toda la verdad… pero creo que me ha fallado- se sacudió un poco- me retiro, ire a entregar esos papeles y después, me iré de la oficina no molestaré más… adiós Roy**

**El chico hizo una leve inclinación antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta; el de ojos rasgados, se sentó de nuevo en la cama pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Desde que lo había conocido, el chico habia estado muy al pendiente de él, tratando de ganarse su confianza de una forma nada convencional… y por lo que podría pensar normalmente, sería para poder arrestarlo por traición… y en aquellos momentos, una idea que vagaba por el fondo de su mente, no hacia mas que agravar ese peligro.**

**Pero no. Por mas que lo intentaba la razon se iba de paseo y otro sentimiento, muy diferente le decía que aquel chico se trataba de ganar su confianza porque de verdad estaba interesado en él… y tal vez, interesado de la forma en que él lo estaba. Se pasó una mano por el rostro a la desesperada. No quería otra herida como la de Maes pero…**

**Y si no era así? Y si estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de no quedarse solo el resto de su existencia?**

**Entre sus dedos, una imagen se formó de la noche pasada. Era un poco mas claro. Hughes habia tratado de avanzar con él. Danny habia aparecido para ahuyentarlo. Y luego…**

**Se puso de pie rapidamente. Por lo que escuchaba, el chico apenas habia salido por la puerta. Iba a ser una ridiculez, pero mejor hacer el ridiculo una vez y no toda una vida. El corazón comenzó a latirle contra los oidos mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, saltando los escalones cada 3 de estos hasta que estuvo en la puerta; de un tirón la abrió y logró hacer los pocos metros que lo separaban del otro con una velocidad que ni el mismo se conocía.**

**Solamente lo hizo. Al momento ya estaba besando al chico de ojos castaños, abrazandole con fuerza para impedirle retirarse; este se notaba bastante sorprendido por aquella acción y habia abierto mucho los ojos, ya que esperaba todo lo contrario cuando saliese de aquella casa. Con suavidad, correspondió a aquel acto del joven alquimista abrazandolo contra si para indicarle que todo lo contrario que indicaba el agarre del otro, este no se iría ni se apartaría de su lado.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Los pasos de aquel joven resonaban desesperados mientras daba vueltas por aquel pasillo con las manos en la espalda; demonios! Danny nunca había llegado tarde al trabajo, desde que se uniese a las fuerzas de la milicia en busca de una segunda oportunidad en un lugar que se suponía no lo conocía; pero peor aún, dado que él lo conocía incluso cuando trabajasen en… aquel otro sitio, siendo tan solo un maldito crío jamás se había retrasado!. Ni siquiera un minuto, sabía que aquel chico se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo.**

**El albino se detuvo un momento meditando, colocando sus dedos en su barbilla… y si acaso…? Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, antes de soltar una risotada. Ahhh, con ese chico! Acaso lo habia logrado? El Coronel era una presa difícil, así que pensar que tal vez hubiese conseguido algo…. Sacudió la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa, ahora que recordaba, el chiquillo no habia ingresado en su dormitorio la noche anterior.**

**Bueno, que mas daba. El crio se merecía tener una alegría en su vida después de todo y después de la cuchillada al corazón que había recibido no hacía mucho, se lo había ganado. Un Inefable nunca tenía oportunidades para mejorar lo que generalmente era una vida muy corta, así que… porque no?.**

**Unos segundos pasos alertaron al albino que no los habia percibido a tiempo; doblando la esquina, el teniente Havoc pasaba cigarro en boca y papeles en mano con el ceño fruncido**

**-Este Coronel… mira que dejarnos con tanto trabajo en un día especialmente pesado- decía en voz alta, antes de parpadear y darse cuenta de que no estaba solo**

**Giró el rostro para toparse con el unico ojo celeste de un joven un poco mas alto que el mismo y expresión sorprendida; el rubio parpadeó un poco antes de ver sus papeles y luego al otro y levantó una mano.**

**-Hola- saludó no muy convencido**

**-Hola- le devolvió Hikari, aun algo nervioso por haberse visto descubierto de forma tan simple como lo era, no ocultarse a tiempo.**

**El Teniente carraspeó un poco, antes de retirarse el pitillo de los labios**

**-Disculpa… -dijo despacio- estoy buscando al Coronel Mustang… le has visto?... o al Sargento Orcband…**

**El rubio termino de hablar bajito al ver la sorpresa con la que el otro se le quedaba viendo; se rascó la cabeza de lado algo confundido, tal vez aquel soldado no sabía de quienes estaba hablando… bueno, al menos tenía que haber oido hablar de Roy no?**

**-Hey!- chasqueó los dedos frente al otro, que parpadeó una sola vez- puedes hablar?... entiendes mi idioma?**

**El albino pareció recobrar la consciencia y cerro el ojo, mirando hacia un lado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y rechistando.**

**-Ese idiota de Danny…**

**-Perdon?- dijo Havoc confuso ante aquel juramento; el otro se encogió de hombros un segundo**

**-No he visto a ninguno- respondió al fin antes de verlo bastante serio- estoy buscando también a ese niño Orcband…- de repente, se le ocurrió una idea- te parece… si buscamos juntos?**

**El Teniente parpadeó un poco asombrado por el cambio de actitud del otro, que ahora sonreía de una forma bastante sospechosa según sus criterios… pero parecía conocer al niño Danny; se volvió a colocar el cigarro en la boca antes de caminar**

**-De acuerdo… parece que a ambos nos han puesto de niñeras para los susodichos- dijo sencillamente mientras un poco ams atrás, el otro Inefable sonreía con ganas**

**Después de todo, no sería un dia perdido en vano…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la casa de Roy, este se encontraba en la cocina tratando de evadir la mirada del otro, que estaba de cuclillas en la sala tratando de sintonizar algun canal militar; el pelinegro suspiró pesadamente, desde aquel beso el ambiente se había puesto mucho mas pesado. Sentía que no podía verlo de frente sin ruborizarse por aquel atrevimiento… de su parte!**

**Se frotó los ojos un segundo, antes de tomar un par de platillos con tazas de café y llevarlos a la pequeña salita, donde el chico de ojos castaños sonreía encantado**

**-Encontré la señal de informes codificados de la milicia!- exclamó feliz mientras el adulto le observaba- al menos esto es mejor que los programas auspiciados por los cercanos del Fuhrer…**

**Roy se quedó un segundo mas observandole con seriedad, antes de depositar en la mesita de centro ambas bebidas**

**-Fuery sabe hacer eso también- dijo el Coronel con simpleza a lo que el otro hizo un leve mohin- Danny… a quien… has matado?**

**Aquella pregunta era muy personal tal vez pero el Coronel quería saber… necesitaba saber porque los ojos de alguien mas joven que él, tenían ese reflejo de quien ha asesinado en masa; el chico de ojos castaños parpadeó un poco mirandole sobre su hombro, antes de girarse en el suelo y tomar la taza de café entre sus manos**

**-Bueno… a quienes han amenazado la vida del Fuhrer por supuesto- dijo lentamente- y bueno, en Ishbal…**

**Al alquimista casi se le cae la taza de café cuando escuchó la ultima declaración**

**-Ishbal?- repitió observando al chico enfrente suyo… eso no podía ser, de haber sido así, tendría que haber entrado a la milicia siendo tan solo un pequeño!**

**-Si, que curioso no?- respondió el otro sonriendo- y para tu pregunta… si, era un niño cuando lo de Ishbal y ya fungía como Inefable…- miró un momento al techo respirando profundo… aquello estaría largo**

**…**

**TBC**


	6. Conversación

**Cap. 6**

**El sonido de la vajilla rompiendose contra el suelo y el golpe de un cuerpo contra una pared, mas los llantos y súplicas de éste aún resonaban en sus oídos, mientras con ayuda de una enorme daga lograba abrir la llave que cerraba con candado la ventana hacia el patio trasero; había robado aquel utensilio del uniforme militar de su padre, que dormía profundamente en la cama, con una botella sujeta por el cuello en una mano.**

**De primera instancia, hubiese pensado en tomar el arma y con eso, matar a su progenitor pero él estaba consciente, de que era muy pequeño y probablemente sus fuerzas no le alcanzarían para enterrar aquello en el corazón del monstruo y mucho menos, encontrar la vena en su cuello que le llevaría irremediablemente al infierno del que había salido.**

**Había suplicado a su madre. Mucho. Pero este se había negado rotundamente a abandonar su casa, a su esposo y al resto de inútiles abusadores a los que llamaba hijos; desgraciadamente, el pequeño no podía esperar más, no quería morir rodeado de todo aquello. Solo deseaba huir. **

**Un pequeño clic le indicó que había logrado su cometido y la ventana de madera se dejó abrir con suavidad; el niño de enormes ojos verdes observó sus alrededores una última vez con temor: nadie le había escuchado y ya se había despedido de su madre dormido en el suelo de la casa, sin despertarle. Observó en silencio los objetos detalles de aquella casa semi derruida y se animó de pensar, que no la extrañaría en absoluto.**

**El aire de la madrugada era muy frío pero desgraciadamente no tenía ninguna ropa abrigadora que pudiese llevar con él; dio un pequeño salto desde el afeizar de la ventana hasta el suelo del "jardín" delantero y miró de nuevo alrededor. Ningún movimiento o sensación le indicaba que estuviese siendo observado o que hubieran descubierto que faltaba en su hueco en la esquina de la casa; asintió una vez para si mismo.**

**Y comenzó a correr como si lo persiguiese un asesino.**

**Corrió con el alma, corrió durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el cielo comenzó a clarear y a cambiar del azul terciopelo estrellado a un suave crema anaranjado y rosado; corrió a pesar de que sus pequeñas piernas gritaban de dolor, como si las estuviesen arrancando a jirones, corrió incluso cuando aquel enorme astro amarillo, ya hubiese llegado hasta encima de su cabeza.**

**Estaba cansado y hambriento, sentía que en cualquier momento desmayaría, pero eso no le detuvo. Continuó moviendose rápidamente incluso, cuando la luz de nuevo empezó a apagarse sobre su cabeza. Y es que para aquellos momentos, hacía horas que su padre debió de notar su ausencia y ya estaría buscandolo por los confines de la tierra. **

**Llegó un momento en el cuál, ya no sabía si tenía corriendo horas, días o semanas, solo sabía que en un segundo, el aire se había vuelto más denso, como si atravesase alguna especie de niebla; y de pronto, había mucha luz. Tanta que tuvo que taparse los pequeños ojos con el brazo para no quedar ciego. De alguna forma, al atravesar aquella niebla, era de día nuevamente. Tres de la tarde según podía calcular por el sol encima suyo. Había un camino de rocas cerca de donde se encontraba. Cosa extraña a que momentos atrás, estaba atravesando un bosque.**

**-Que haces aquí chiquillo?**

**Un militar gigantesco había salido de la nada y lo sostenía por la parte trasera de las ropas raídas y le observaba con gesto de desprecio**

**-Los mocosos no deberían de estar en estos sitios!**

**No estaba seguro de cómo lo había hecho. Tan solo había gritado con un timbre quebrado y para cuando había podido despertar de aquel instante de inconsciencia, la sangre lo cubría y varios hombres de uniforme militar le rodeaban al tiempo que él apretaba con mayor fuerza la daga de su padre y giraba observándoles con desespero y la pupila de los ojos empequeñecida en la locura del terror que le provocaba**

**-Maldita sea… mátenlo… mátenlo!**

**-ALTO!**

**El chiquillo temblaba como una hoja pero por su mente solo pasaba una cosa: sobrevivir sin importar el costo y el dolor.**

**En la línea de hombres que lo rodeaban, aquel adulto que lo había agarrado se sostenía la mano destrozada y ensangrentada por el ataque repentino y demencial del niño pequeño y ahora observaba con odio y coraje a un recién llegado cuyas ropas parecían ser tan negras o mas que el alma de aquella criatura que lo hubiese traído al mundo de forma cruel y fría; su mirada carecía de emociones y simplemente, le miraba como quien observa el polvo del suelo siendo arrastrado por el viento**

**Podía saberlo a todas luces: su vida para aquel ser no le significaba mas que la existencia de una piedra**

**El sujeto se acercó sin miedo al niño a pesar de que este apretó con mayor fuerza el mango ya resbaloso de sangre del arma y se tensó con una expresión decidida a sobrevivir**

**Lo haría**

**Los ojos del hombre enfundado en su traje negro se entrecerraron muy apenas y sus brazos en la espalda se tensaron un poco como un acto reflejo a lo que parecía ser un ataque pensado por parte de un chiquillo que no parecía tener mas de cuatro años**

**Y aún así, ya había sido capaz de herir a un soldado de la milicia**

**En un momento el soldado había sacado una espada corta y aquello había parecido ser señal suficiente para que el mocoso se lanzase a atacarlo, dispuesto a cortar cualquier cosa que tuviera delante; el adulto de traje negro lo había hecho con todo el propósito de impulsarlo a atacar y antes de que el crío pudiese reaccionar a nada, ya le habían incrustado una patada profunda que rompió con varias de sus costillas, dejándolo tirado a varios metros**

**-Señor Kirchner!**

**-No… no nos juzgarán en los cuarteles principales por esto?- inquirió un soldado cercano con gesto molesto- deberíamos matarlo…**

**-Hmmm**

**El adulto que había emprendido con aquel ataque había aguzado aún mas la mirada antes de sonreir muy apenas, complacido al observar como aquella criatura se enderezaba del suelo, sangrando profusamente de la boca debido a sus heridas internas pero aún sosteniendo aquella enorme daga con fuerza, dispuesto a defenderse**

**-Lo quiero**

**Dijo de golpe haciendo que los demás hombres abriesen los ojos con sorpresa mientras que otro ya acataba la orden golpeando la nuca del niño con la base de su rifle para dejarlo inconsciente antes de atreverse a levantarlo, aún vigilando que aquel niño no despertase y lo agrediese con su arma que aún dentro de su desmayo no soltaba en absoluto; el de traje negro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar observando de reojo el cuerpo inerte que llevaba aquel soldado**

**-No teme que… se vuelva en su contra?**

**Inquirió aquel sujeto mientras que el que daba las ordenes volvía nuevamente su vista al frente y sonreía con agrado**

**-Espero que lo haga- dijo con un pequeño dejo de agrado por lo que vendría- no me serviría de nada si no lo hiciese. Ultimamente me había estado fastidiando que mis únicos hombres llegasen a una edad mayor… desde mi época, no se habían entrenado mas niños pero este… este mocoso está perfecto para ser moldeado y sé que lo hará bien… viste como trató de matarme?**

**Musitó mientras que el soldado que le acompañaba, entornaba sus ojos azul oscuro**

**-Y eso es bueno?**

**-Si- respondió el adulto de mayor rango- significa que sabe lo que hace. No se de donde venga pero todo indica que al menos alguien en su familia conocía de tácticas militares y se las inculcó. Así que eso ya lo hace mucho mas útil que a varios otros que haya tenido antes**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ishval**

**Sin importar que tantas cosas hubiesen detrás de aquellas masacres y a donde fuese… o cuantas veces tuviese que cambiar tiempo y espacio para repetir el mismo lugar, todo se le antojaba lo mismo**

**Un niño normal se hubiese quebrado tan solo de haber pasado por el primer asesinato ordenado por los líderes en silencio**

**Pero ese no era su caso**

**De alguna manera el llevar aquellas cosas de forma perfecta le representaban un alivio en todo el estrés acumulado y el odio y resentimiento que tenía en contra de aquel sujeto que, noche tras noche, volvía a casa tan solo para desquitar su fuerza con una pareja que había perdido todo motivo de levantarse y que aceptaba sin queja alguna toda herida, humillación y desprecio por parte de quien suponía, debía de protegerle**

**Claro que la culpa aparecía al recordar que le había abandonado, pero…**

**No podía hacer nada mas por su madre**

**No cuando se negaba siempre a dejar atrás aquella vida y a escapar de las garras de para quien, ya no era mas que un simple objeto**

**Los pensamientos de aquellos momentos hicieron que el joven que se había mantenido hablando cerrase muy apenas los dedos de las manos sin percibir en realidad el por qué lo hacía; simplemente se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de aquella vivienda mientras contaba con suavidad los duros entrenamientos que lo habían llevado al final, a asesinar a los cinco años de edad al que había sido hasta entonces el líder de los inefables, tomando su lugar**

**La mirada del alquimista de fuego delante suyo se volvió algo incrédula pero el chico de ojos verdes no podía hacer nada en realidad para que le creyese**

**Simplemente… hablaba en generalidades sobre aquello como si no le importase**

**Como si no tuviese daño alguno acerca de lo que se había obligado a hacer desde tierna edad para sobrevivir a cualquier adversidad**

**Como si la daga robada a su padre y que ahora formaba parte suyo en cada batalla no pesase con el aroma de la sangre que acumulaba por encima de la antigua que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre, en aquellas noches de demencia**

**Roy Mustang permanecía con los labios apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas por delante sin hacer ruido alguno mientras permitía que el chico delante suyo sacase al menos una parte de lo que parecía haber estado presionándole por tanto tiempo; ni siquiera se había resistido a la invitación de hablar, al parecer, de alguna manera parecía haber estado buscando alguna valvula de escape a todo ello y él se la había brindado**

**Ni siquiera parecía detenerse a pensar que le estaba dando futuras armas, por si lo traicionaba y tenía que utilizar aquella información en su contra**

**No le sorprendía en realidad que el muchacho hubiese sido reclutado desde tan crío para la milicia; después de todo, él mismo había ido a por el chico Elric cuando vió de lo que era capaz pero su edad era algo mayor a la de quien tenía delante…**

**Y ahora que lo pensaba, había cosas que no cuadraban del todo.**

**Por lo que aquel mocoso hablaba, había luchado en Ishval siendo apenas un niño pequeño. Pero si asi fuera, no tendría la edad que mostraba en ese instante. De igual manera, había detalles que parecía mezclar entre el asunto por el cuál había iniciado el conflicto y que parecía variar de un segundo a otro; algo le estaba ocultando y aunque una parte parecía querer decírsela, algo irracional tomaba las palabras del chico para cubrirlas al siguiente segundo**

**Probablemente su entrenamiento le impedía dar una correcta coherencia a ciertas ideas privadas por lo que era una lucha en si, el estar hablando de aquella manera**

**El sonido del teléfono hizo saltar a ambos hombres que parpadearon pareciendo despertar de algún tipo de ensoñación. El coronel levantó su mano con suavidad para pedirle tiempo al chico antes de levantarse con lentitud y caminar hacia donde estaba el teléfono en la mesilla al lado del ingreso a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, levantando el auricular con lentitud y colocárselo en el oído**

**-Si?**

**Daniel movió sus ojos para acompañar el movimiento de cuerpo del otro hombre y se acomodó mejor en el suelo para abrazar sus rodillas y apoyar la barbilla en estas**

**Era tan extraño hablar de aquello nuevamente…**

**Y mas a la misma persona aunque sus reacciones habían sido completamente distintas: al primero con quien había tenido aquella conversación le había parecido un disparate de inicio y le interrumpía a cada cierto momento sin embargo, aquel hombre que tenía delante en todo momento había permanecido en silencio, escuchándole con verdadera atención y sin moverse como si quisiese no romper con el momento**

**Y se lo agradecía profundamente aunque…**

**Sería capaz de entender y aceptar la verdad que vendría a futuro? Cuando tuviese que develarle aquello que había ocultado para poder escapar del dolor de ese momento en el pasado, que había decidido dejar atrás de golpe?**

**Un nuevo sonido de pisadas le hizo ver como el coronel volvía, pálido como la cera y un tic en ambos ojos que hizo que el inefable se enderezase**

**-Algo… malo?**

**Inquirió temiendose la evidente respuesta del otro que tragó un poco**

**-Era la teniente- susurró con un dejo de temor que erizó los cabellos en la nuca del chico que comprendió en el acto lo que sucedía- está furiosa**

**Evidentemente aquello solo podía significar una cosa**

**Ambos estaban muertos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
